The New Age Spider-Man
by johnny storm19
Summary: Not completely AU, but a few elements from different story arcs and timelines will be included. Peter Parker is in his senior year at Midtown high. While navigating the waters of his own life, he gets intertwined in events that will reshape the way he lives, New York city and the planet.


A/N: I'll put the second chapter up as soon I get some more free time. See ya then, hukuna matata

Genre: Action/Adventure/Humor

Disclaimer: I do not own Spider-Man or any of the associated characters, they belong to Stan Lee, Marvel and its affiliates.

* * *

Chapter 1 - WindS.H.E.I.L.D Spider

I sat my phone on the table after I looked at the time, "I think we'll be able to make it back before lunch is over."  
The smell of pizza and voices from conversations filled the air.

"Yea" Harry said in agreement, "plus we already ordered so it shouldn't be too long before the food gets here."  
I looked around noticing how many people were in the parlor, the amount wasn't pushing the capacity limit but there was a pretty big lunch crowd.  
"I haven't been here before but this place is pretty cool,"

"yea me neither."

"How did you find it?"

"Me, Gwen and Eric were talking about pizza in English class earlier, and Eric told us about this place. Also I was getting tired of school lunch so I thought  
why not check it out."

"Good idea, aha wait you guys were talking about pizza in English class?"

"aha well at first we were talking about that new lab being constructed not too far from Clinton, you heard about that right?"

"Yea, they've been putting up flyers around the school for possible internships when they open."

"Yea that one, Eric had one of the flyers in his hand when he walked in so I asked to see the flyer and there was grease stains all over it, so I asked him dude how'd this happen?"

He laughed and said "mabad mann I grabbed it right before I walked into my Culinary class. We were in there cooking and trying all types of food while I was reading over it. I just kept it because I was thinking about applying. Aha I should probably get a new one though."

Then Gwen said "mann I miss my Culinary class I made some of the best pizza ever in there." Naturally me and Eric looked at her disbelief. She laughed at our facial expressions and said, "you guys don't know nothing about pizza." "Then all 3 of us we started talking about the best pizza places, and Eric brought up this one."

"Aha you guys are crazy but I might grab one of those flyers too, I wonder what that new lab is going to be like."

I looked over and seen the waitress coming out with our peperoni slices, all of a sudden my spider sense interrupted my thoughts of throwing some parmesan cheese on the approaching piece of pizza. I turned my attention to the front window just as the whole block shook. Building debris started falling from the other side of the street. Once I was sure this place wasn't going to collapse I grabbed my backpack from the side of the chair and told Harry  
"I godda go but get some where safe."

"What?" He sounded more confused than angry, "where the hell are you going?"

"Sorry man no time," he tried to get my attention a few more times but I was already up and out of the seat. The sirens and commotion started getting louder as I ran toward the exit. l dashed out of the pizza shop and onto the street, almost running into somebody along the way. In an effort to avoid the collision, I spun to the side and continued up the block. Before I got to the end of the street I noticed an ally to my left which I jetted down so I could change into my suit. After I switching my attire, I put my backpack on and jungle gym'ed up a few fire escapes making it to the top of the building in a nick of time.

Calming my thoughts to a sort of tunnel vision I got a running start then shot my body off the roof. While in the air I surveyed the damage and the ground below then I threw a web line to the building next to me. The moment I began to swing in an upward motion, my spider sense started going off again then the fire hydrant on the street below burst. I twisted letting go of my web line and dodging streams of pressured water. Before I could get a good look at what was going on a few more over powered streams hit the building I landed on, breaking the windows near me. I bounced around the face of the building trying to avoid them, then I flipped up to the building roof to get a better view of what was going on. What ever it was I didn't have much time to take care of it lunch was ending in about twenty minuets, and all through out high school it seemed like I had an amazing ability to be late more than anything. Even with my powers I still couldn't get to school on time. Most of the time it was because I was trying to - spider sense started going off again damn, I almost forgot what I was doing. Feeling the building beginning to shake I jumped in to the air and shot two web lines to the building's edge behind me before I yanked the webbing to pull myself back, I looked down again and seen a wave coming up the side of the building. The water was getting closer and closer even as I gained altitude.

Hydro I thought to my self, "long time no see, where ya been?"  
Right before the wave got to the top I pulled on the web lines I threw out a moment ago sending me flying backwards to the to building's edge.

"Still getting in peoples way huh, bug brain." His voice sounded like he was using a mega phone submerged in a pool.

"What's with the stealthily attack? Did you get some advice from an actual super villain?"

Now he stood on the roof smirking, water surrounding his tightly laced dark brown boots with his arms folded over the front of the faded black jacket he was wearing. "I'm not sure if you aware no wait, I'm pretty sure your aware of it but your wasting my time." Now that he wasn't in full water form his voice sounded normal.

"Late for your opening act sea world? That place is pretty far you might want to head for the airport,"

"and you might want to get serious."

"Nice, this is coming from a guy who acts like he came out of a evil water gun."

"You done yet?"

"Was it like a genie type thing or did you just accidently spill out?"

The smirk left his face then his whole form liquefied and rushed in my direction. Trying anticipate where he was going to strike I flipped backwards then jumped to the side as he sent out a few separate streams. I started thinking how am I going to do any damage. I didn't have any special webbing with me and hand to hand combat isn't going to work while he's in liquid form. He formed another wave in an attempt to wash me off the roof. With set of quick moves I made my way down the building side, Hydro's wave form rushed down from the roof then my spider sense started going off. As I jumped from the building side I heard two loud shots and seen something fly over me. The explosion rattled the whole area blasting Hydro's wave out of the air. I changed my direction in the air by shooting out a web line and pulling it at an angle, then I flipped backwards to land on a street light. I looked in the direction the shots came from. All the people had been cleared out, but there was one guy in full body gear about ten floors up in the building across the street and another one on ground level. Each one brandishing a rifle that looked it had a bunch of attachments. When I looked closer I could see that they both had a S.H.E.I.L.D logo on their uniforms.

The one on ground level waved at me and said "Spider Man were allies, and a containment unit is on the way for the run away pool over there."

A few questions popped up in my mind, but I had to see what happen so I nodded, then turned my attention back to Hydro he seemed to be in pretty bad shape. He was now looking at the two Shield agents like he was trying to assess his odds which surprised me because he was never really the kind of guy to try and calculate the out come of a battle, he was always more on the spot type of fighting. In other words Hydro wasn't known for being bright.

He looked back at me and said "check you and the sharp shooters later," then switched to his water form.

I jumped off of the street light and moved toward Hydro trying to divert his attention from them. In my peripheral I seen the sniper in the building lift his rifle, just as he fired another shot hydro dove into the storm drain. Anticipating the explosion I jumped back a few feet. The shot hit the ground near the drain exploding and cracking the pavement, well more so than it already was but not completely crumbling it. I shot a web line and swung over there to see what happened. Damn what kind of ammo do they have in those rifles I thought to myself. Hydro wasn't any where in sight, I was about to fallow him but how would I keep tracking him if he went in to the draining system? It was going to be tough with him traveling through all of that water, and the odds would be against me if we did battle down there. We would be surrounded by his element. I needed some time to figure a better method of fighting him because all of this dodging wasn't going to work.

The agent who notified me that they were allies earlier walked up, "hey tell Fury I said thanks for the help."

"Oh, I don't think Fury knew at first but I will."

"Then how'd you guys-"

"Well we were in the area doing surveillance on a separate mission when one of our field agents got word to us that you were in a battle with Hydro-man not too far from our post. Getting clearance to change positions was taking kind of long, so we had another team take over surveillance and which gave us a chance to provide support. We had some of our other people help clear out the civilians and direct police officers who weren't trained to deal with a super human threat. After we got in position I radioed in for a specialized containment unit, so I'm sure the info made it up to Fury by now. Luckily you guys battle was close enough for us to make it in time but just far enough from our area that we could provide support with out our recon mission being completely blown, and since you worked with Fury a few times before our appearance during your fight will look like he ordered it. As opposed to us already being out here, which if found out could alert some of our surveillance subjects."

"I think you guys recon mission should be okay, because I originally thought Fury sent you too. I godda give you Shield guys some credit, planning for every aspect like that is good strategy."

"Thanks, so what about Hydro ?"

"That's what I was just thinking about myself. Its pretty tough to track him once he's traveling through the drainage system. Unless we figure something to make it easier beforehand, we'll have to wait until he's materialized somewhere. I'll do some searching and try to figure something out."

"Okay well once we debrief I'm pretty sure Fury will contact you, in the mean time we'll keep the containment unit hidden in the area in the area once it arrives just in case anything flares up."

"Alright, did everybody get out safe?"

"Yea all the civilians in the near by area were evacuated." I thought for a moment, damn I forgot all about harry in the pizza shop. He is probably pretty mad about how I bailed but I had to make sure nobody else was in danger. Where did he go though? he probably went- duude I forgot about school too. "Look I have to go but I'll be back to check out the area later,"

"alright." I shot out a web line and leaped into a burst of swings on my way back to school.

Damn, I lost track of time 5th and 6th period were probably already over. Maybe I could make it back in time for my 7th period, and Harry might have went back school. I should probably call to see. I stopped on a rooftop took off my backpack and opened it looking for my cell phone ... what? Its not in here. Did I leave it at school? ... Oh wait, I must have left it on the table when I rushed out of the pizza parlor. If I did leave it at the pizza place I'm pretty sure Harry would have grabbed it before he left, at least I hope so. If Harry doesn't have it I'll go check the pizza place when I go back later to search the area. Aha with my luck if I checked the schools lost and found Hydro and my phone would be in there. Now that I think about it did my school even have a lost and - I'm getting off track. I shifted my attention to my goal again, then put my backpack on. Feeling a little more focused, I got a quick running start and sprang forward off the roof then started swinging again. Once I got close enough I found a spot to change back into my regular clothes, then bolted through the parking lot and into the school hallway. The second bell had just rung (which is like an official stamp of lateness) my sneakers squeaked as I rushed to the locker to get my Econ book with all my notes in it and put my book bag away. After I threw my bag into the locker I sprinted towards class. Even though I was zooming around the school there still wasn't any sign of Harry, so he most likely have went home. There were a few other kids still buzzing back and fourth getting things for class too. Others seemed occupied with something else or like they just didn't really care that much. The majority of people were already in class though, which after many delays I was finally about to walk in to.

Part of me was tuned in to what the teacher was talking about, but the other half of me was thinking about everything else that just happened.  
It's always cool to have some extra help but I wonder what the whole surveillance subjects thing was about. Also how long has it been going on ?  
Before I began to melt my mind with all of the possibilities of what could be going on. I took a deep breath and calmed myself down, I'll probably hear from Fury in no time, and I'll head back out there as soon as I go get my phone from Harry, or the pizza shop or where ever it was. Feeling insecure for having to reassure myself so much I folded my arms on the desk and put my head down, maybe I was over thinking, maybe I just needed to chill out. I closed my eyes and let my mind drift on less heavy thoughts for a while. Caught off guard by the bell ringing I blinked several times and rubbed my eyes. Then I realized I must have fell asleep, everybody was already packing their bag and heading out of class. I grabbed my book and notes then went to my locker to re-switch with my backpack. After swinging the bag over my shoulder, I maneuvered through the crowd on my way to change back into my suit.

"Hey, what's the rush ?" I recognized the voice soon as it hit the air. My quick pace came to a stop as I turned in the direction it came from.

"Hey Gwen," "was up Pete is everything okay? You look a little worried,"

"yea I'm okay just been doing some thinking."

"Don't drive yourself crazy" aha I managed a small laugh then said, "I'll try not too."

"Come to think about it I haven't seen you all day."

"Umm I've been ... umm helping with articles for the school paper" (not my best excuse but since she knew I worked for the daily bugle from time to time, so me helping out the school newspaper was pretty believable).

"Oh I didn't know,"

"It's okay hey, have you seen Harry?"

"umm no not since before lunch, he came to the early English class though."

I nodded my head while I went over a few thoughts. He did mention that earlier, and if Gwen hasn't seen him in their sixth period class then he probably went go back to his house.

"Okay, thanks Gwen."

"Sure no problem"

"Look umm... I should probably go pick up some of the assignments I might have missed while I was helping with the school paper."

"I understand wouldn't want those grades to slip."

I gave another small laugh in response to her playful comment. "Yea that's true,... I said trailing off but umm I kind of have to- "

"yea I know always rushing off Pete."

"Sorry about that I'll catch you tomorrow though, she smiled at me like she was waiting for me to say something else then said "its okay I have to go study for the English test tomorrow, but alright I'll see ya around." "Alright" a few raindrops of guilt fell on my mental umbrella as I dashed through the hallway.

I hoped Fury hadn't tried to contact me yet, my phone was still with Harry (at least I think so) even though I doubt he would pick it up. If Harry or anybody somehow found out that I kept in contact with S.H.E.I.L.D it would raise a lot of questions. I made a mental note to ask Fury for some type of secret agent communication device. I think my phone is still on silent though, I turned off the ringer right before I got to school this morning and I don't really remember turning it back up after we left school to go get pizza. Either way I had to go get it. The after school crowd got thinner the further I walked, at this point everybody had already branched off to where ever their after school plans were bringing them. I was still feeling bad for jetting out on Gwen and Harry. Plus I didn't even go get the homework and in class assignments I might have missed. I calmed myself down just trying to focus on the task at hand which was getting my phone back before Fury called, every time I let my mind wonder on all the questions that arose from within the last few hours I ended up getting off track. I walked up the street giving my attention to the sky line for a moment and thought its probably time to get back on the move. I found a isolated area real quick and changed back into my suit. Being back in my suit and swinging again made me feel a little better, but I still had a lot of concerns weighing on my mind. After going back and forth with my self for about 15 more minutes I noticed I was near Harry's place. Once he turned eighteen his dad let him get a loft he could stay at every now and then, away from their mansion. Sometimes we would have small gatherings there, of course his dad would come check on him sometimes or send somebody else to do it. I doubt I could explain popping up on a balcony that was near orbit, okay maybe I'm exaggerating but the loft is near the top floor and the building itself is about 40 or 50 stories high. In avoidance of a billion questions I got out of the suit and used the ground floor entrance.

The air hitting the sweat on my forehead helped me cool down but it also felt pretty gross. I wiped it off and purposely messed up my hair then tried to smooth it out a little, as I cut through the small crowd in the lobby. See my hair wasn't really long by any means but after having the mask pulled down sometimes it would flatten it out or make it look funny. Now sanding in font of two sliver doors I held on to my right backpack strap with one hand and pressed the elevator button with my other. As I waited a group started to form, I almost felt out of place most of them had on formal apparel. One guy who seemed to be in his mid forties was on the phone, the tone of his voice raised just a little it sounded as if he was trying to reassure somebody that things were going to be okay.

"The offices of J. Walter are drafting the documents I tried to convince the client to let our firm handle that, but I guess the they were already set on having them do it."

"Yea they still work with Lieber and Kurtzburg but I guess they have another firm for smaller cases and other litigation means".

"No, not a problem we already came to an agreement on the terms I'm sure things will turn out okay."

"Well I'm about to go up to my floor right now I'll call you back after read over some more of the flies."

I felt I bad for listening but, I was just in ear shot of it all. Hearing it made me think though. A large part of businesses is strategy and thinking things out which can be employed in other areas of life, like how the how well those S.H.E.I.L.D agents had things planned out earlier or the way I had to change my methods of attack when dealing with different opponents. Then my mind started to wonder further off on how I did things and if I could start using a little more strategy, or maybe just thinking things all the way through a little more. At least in the area of dealing with my friends and family. It always made me feel bad disappearing on them, especially Gwen. Just then doors opened up, I let the two other ladies walk in first then me and the other guy walked in. The elevator had a lot of space so we weren't really packed in. I was falling even deeper into thought, until I remembered that I forgot to press the button for Harry's floor. Right before I reached out to do it the lady in front turned in my direction. Her wavy brunette hair and precisely sculpted diamond earrings swayed to the side, then she smiled and said "I got it, what floor ya going to?"


End file.
